The present invention relates to organosilicon compounds containing dioxolane radicals and to methods for their preparation and use. More specifically, the present invention relates to organosilicon compounds, containing one or more silicon-bonded dioxolane radicals, which are prepared from silicon hydride compounds, and to the use of those organosilicon compounds to provide a substrate with a hydrophilic character.
Ketal or dioxolane functional organosilicon compounds are not new. For example, the prior art discloses such compounds in U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,908, issued July 22, 1980. Specifically, the '908 patent describes a ketal functional silane prepared by the addition of 4-alloxymethyl-1,3-dioxolane onto trialkoxy hydrogen silane or monoalkyl dialkoxy hydrogen silane, using platinum compounds as the catalyst. The addition is said to take place at temperatures of about seventy degrees Centigrade. No utility for such ketal or dioxolane functional organosilicon compounds is disclosed except that the compounds are employed in the preparation of glycidyl products which are said to be useful as adhesives.
In contrast to the '908 patent, the dioxolane compounds of the present invention have been found to have utility in imparting a durable hydrophilic characteristic to textiles such as cotton and polyester fabrics.